Will of Fire
by Legendary Draconia
Summary: Its about Naruto which leads to finds about his ancestary and his parents that runs too deep and finds this world in hatered which how he solves that when you read this story.Multiple dimension/Sharingan/Neo doujustu/Eventual Rinnegan/God-Naruto/Genius or clever Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 (08-25 12:26:15)

_Well as i'm different man which i am as which i just only read stories that are written this is my first story. If u have any mistakes or some cases no interesting features in this just don't read this. THIS is mainly for some readers inspiration only. And my first time to write this,so lets just gets started,shall we?_

"Hi" normal talking.

' _Hi'_ normal thinking.

 _Hi_ letter reading,names,jutsus.

 **Hi** bloodline-limit,elemental affinties.

 ** _Hi_** places.

 ** _(Hi)_** places with time.

 _(Hi)_ letter thought

(Hi) normal thoughts while letter reading.

 ** _Chapter_** : ** _1_**

 ** _The truths are revealed_**

In the era which is at peace for all the five great nations which as The Hidden village in leaf or simply known as The Hidden Leaf Village that stood strongest of all even it faced all Three Great Wars and stood strongest of all and produced many prodigies like _Minato Namikaze_ with _Funinjutsu(sealing)_ mastery and _Kakashi_ _Hatake_ ,son of white fang who prodigy in _ninjutsu(both elemental and non-elemental techniques)_ and produce great shinobis like The Legendary Sannin, Shodaime Hokage for **Mokuton** (Wood) mastery, Nindaime Hokage for **Suiton** (Water)mastery etc.

But it also happens to be struck in middle of some construction which happens four years ago as Kyuubi's attack by mask man which during birth of our protogonist Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki which our Funinjutsu prodigy and Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze ends up to seals the half of kyuubi's chakra into his an hour year old son which before sealing it kills both his father and mother as Yondaime Hokage and his wife. As Sandaime comes he requests to him to be seen as hero.

Which could be ironic for everyone that when his status as jinchuriki the civilians demanded his death but Sandaime just stop it which he made a law as never should speak about his status but that doesn't mean they can't hurt him which ironically ... brutally.

As now why we are here in Hokage tower at midnight which you could see a blonde hair is searching for something to prove his theory.

 ** _Hokage Tower(midnight)_**

Naruto as our protogonist is a genius in persise which normally Uzumakis are not normal children which in normal environment they use to have more maturity to learn complex seals sooner than normal shinobis but due to his status, he has been suffered from various attacks make his maturity level to be increased double times to be think strategically and stealthily about his living environment so apart that he has some questions that still nagging to him like why he treated like this? and why they beating him without reasons as such but doesn't ask to Sandaime but when he thinks about who are his parents? and ask anyway,he diverts and change the topic.So problem not solved to him but he had theory about his father which Yondaime is similar to his facial structures as like he is his father which HE IS and if is he was Yondaime's child then why he treated like this? but couldn't ask to sandaime so he decides to take every question that naggs in his mind to be check in Hokage tower. As for ANBU which he diverts all of them to somewhere and he searching it. Where could it be? is that question that naggs in his mind suddenly he opens all drawers which he found some wooden box and some instructions to unlock in it. But Naruto didn't came for this but also to prove his theory he needs document about it,so he checks Hokage's portrait which he found many seals on all portraits so he channel chakra into them and unlocks all documents and collects them, places them at place and slips away before Hokage or his ANBU founds out about it.

 ** _Hokage Monument (forest)_**

Now he nearly in a forest that where behind of Hokage Monument which no one except him at this time comes. Now he thinks about which one to be opened now that he has five different items to be opened. But he decides that he open the scroll where he found from Yondaime portrait and read its content which there was a seal which he channel chakra to it and opened the scroll. The contents in scroll comes out of life and spills its inner contents to ground. There it has Lightning symbol scroll and Spiral symbol scroll spilled to ground. He doesn't know which to take it but he took spiral symbol scroll and he read it.

 _Dear Naru-chan,_

He seen this and never in his life time said about like in letter lovingly like that so he continue to read it.

 _If you are read then i'm sure you must be five to six years old(_ Kaa-san i'm reading it before _)which you must be read your kaa-sans(_ that i could approve it kaa-san _) which i called by many name mainly fears into everyone as Red-Hot Habero. As you reading it i'm about to tell you as Prince of our clan which is our Uzumaki clan._

He never ever thought about he had a clan which named after him.

 _If you think that you don't have a clan then old monkey must be not told to you and you must be steal and reading it(_ that i am _)then you are then you are my boy which we Uzumaki normally pranksters by our heart. Now jokes apart i'm goimg to tell you about position in this country to the level that you can be live as domaiyo which we have that type of political powers(_ Eyes Widen _). Since you are Prince of Uzushio which you ARE money supplier of this country and not only that due to our clan mastery in funinjustu(seals) which could sadly ended by alligence of Kumo(cloud),Iwa(Rock),Kiri(water) and finally konoha(leaf) (_ Eyes Widen _. sadly it ended by both you and me,son. since i'm going to die i'll cut it short story as which you have doujustu that if you work hard that could beat sharingan byakugan combined. But as last words from kaa-san just don't take too prideful about you,which leads to be killed as i have seen in my life about it. Take care of yourself sochi. I have left some of our seals and some valuable scrolls in father's house. If you want you can learn from it sochi._ _Yours lovingly_ _Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze,_ _Your Kaa-san._

When he reads about it he cry as it shreads tears of happinessthat he had mother but that gives joy to his heart and anger too as he was prince of his clan but treats him like dirt. so he seen another scroll and read contents in it.

 _Dear Naruto,_

Now this is like only referred by a man.

 _Well you already know about me in different names like **Kiiroi Senko** and also **Yondaime** **Hokage** but i'm proud to be the title named Father for you my sochi._

So my theroies are true right from the start _)look i don't many time to discuss many things as the rampage is getting closer so i'm telling about important fact about us. Since i'm going to seal the bijuu into you(_ Eyes widens _). So about our clans we both are only ones our last clan(_ Yep I'm okay but why me? _)if you reading after your Kaa-san's scroll then this is no difference about it(_ Yeah your right _). But why did i seal kyuubi into you because he told me that he will hunt all tailed-beasts and collect its chakra(_ correction Tou-san its Youki _)and create an indestructable weapon under his palm to defeat entire Eastern Continent(_ What! But tou-san that sounds ridiculous _)i know what you're thinking which as it sounds ridiculous it seems but he gave vital information about it. So it seems to be confidential i'm right. Right back to topic now since i'm sure my last wish to be seen you as their hero must be come true as i have faith in them(_ (sigh)sorry tou-san but they spit it to your grave i think so _)And also since your both son's of prodigies in our own field as funinjutsu(sealing)you can grasp it like sponge in water. As for our clan we always our body build for speed to be travel in supersonic speeds(_ Hmm so that's why i'm faster than everyone _)and we can use acrobatic things about our body(_ Ok not only speed but flexibility too _)and also we have economic stability in konoha(leaf). (_ What! _)Yep that's right you have 50% share in konoha since our clan has both civilian as well as shinobi but not as good as me(_ Whoa! Thanks for info.,Tou-san _).And also a secret that i'm having till now will be soon awakened when you go to our house(_ Wait what i have a house! _). So go to the which at the end of this having seal to which it have map to go to our house. So you will know about our clan and your mother's clan detailed manner. This could be sorry and forgiveness which if someone thought you as kyuubi(_ Yea i can forgive you tou-san. But i can't forgive this village that treats me. _)so these are some points as your tou-san i want to say, don't take pride into your head(_ just like warning from kaa-san. Since they must be saw how it could end their life as well _)and also for first and last time forgive your parents to be done to you(_ I already forgive you dad,mom _)from our house you will learn anything which will make you prodigy in class and finally i'm proud of you my sochi._ _Yours lovable tou-san_ _Minato Namikaze,_ _Yondaime Hokage._

Now normally our protogonist don't cry but for some reason he needed to cry now. And we can see tears of happiness,sorrow,anguish all are in same place. Happy that he is correct, anguish that his life like this is by his our tou-san, and sorrow that his tou-san believed in his villagemen too much that he didn't know that he was back stabbed him. So as per the scroll says he take all item and sealed in scroll and gone to his home.

 ** _Hokage Tower_**

At same time which he read scrolls in hokage portrait, Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as Professor and God of shinobi which he saw two Great Ninja Wars and also producer of The Three Legendary Sannins which he held for, is simply now turned into paper pusher which when shinobi turned into ripped old age they are retire their life as shinobi and their post. But since his successor Yondaime lost his life,so he reinstated as hokage ... again. I really too old for this he thought. For some time know his mind still nagging about something but he just shrugged it off and gone to paperwork. Nowadays he thinks about our favourite protogonist which he would put smile in his face and bring happiness to everyone. But for sometime because of this papers, he couldn't meet him more than he intended. So he will meet him once in a week or twice in a month. since he wants to go but something tells him to be sit and do what infront of him and go to him next day.

so he had no choice but do be done what's infrontof him.(sigh) Minato how did you do this faster than me he thought. When he look at it "Curse you minato" he yells which could be heard by entire konoha.

 ** _Namikaze Mansion_**

Now our protogonist goes to his house by route in the map which resides outer portion of konoha. Now he's outside of his house no slash that a mansion of his. There are some sealing arrays in gate which he thought throughly which he grasp idea of seal of how it works so he cuts his palm and splatter his blood in it. Which it comes alive and release the locked gate. And there he got into his house while unintentionally not known a spy is going to come inside which after he's inside it locked which made spy to be outside the gate and electrocuted him to death.

Now our protogonist ready to face harsh reality of his parents side.

 _AAAAnd cut there's where we gone for now which what will be reside in that house other than his parents and its secret. And whose the spy that dead just now? Just wait for next chapter. Fornow as your author i'm taking off. so Ja ne._


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to_ _my new world. Which is now you learning this as will be new world but i'm only free-writer which as you know i'm only write when i have such imaginary capabilities and enthusiasum to be written this story which needs high imagination to be written. Hmm perhaps this is only for inspiration for new writers and new readers. But if i have any flaws in my story, just review it, i'll check it out when i have some time to spare. Feel free to comment, which even a bad comment helps to improve myself. so please review as you like_

"Hi" normal talking.

' _Hi_ ' normal thinking.

 _Hi_ letter reading,jutsu,names.

 **Hi** blood-line limit,elemental affinities.

 ** _Hi_** places,titles in japanese.

 ** _(Hi)_** places with time,names in japanese

( _Hi)_ letter thought,author notifications in chapters

(Hi) naruto thought while letter reading,elemntal affinities english names.

 _Hi_ author thoughts outside chapters.

 ** _Chapter:2_**

 ** _Truths_** ** _and Trainin_** ** _g_**

 ** _Namikaze Mansion_**

As our protogonist passes through the gate which closes itself and as he passes he wanted just to lie down under the tree.Well whenever he just be in nature he just be with nature and relaxes it somehow.' _Now's not time to think just to lie down_ he thought. _Let's get be discovered,shall we?'_ he thought amused."Now Let's get this show off the road, shall we?" he mumbled amused himself.He get into his house which has been emptied and lifeless house without its members.' _Its going to be changed from now on'_ he thought determinately. So for some hours he just roam around just to accomodate in his house from now on. Then he found something in one of its rooms which could look like office with tri-prong kunai with some seals that he could deciper and with his yondaime's family portrait.' _It must be my dad's office'_ he thought sadly. He seen something in papers like a letter which he took it and read and shocked him what's inside contents.

 _Dear Naurto,_

 _If you reading this then you have read(spell as red for now)the contents of first letter now. Now what i'm telling you is more secretive than any shinobi other than your mother. your mother has her secrets, read it when your in her office which has katanas around it with some seals kanji's. I'm no orphan which i'm Madara Uchiha's only son_ Eyes Widen in shock _. As you see you are in shock if you know him. Don't think about bad right now, as he didn't do in his right mind, so i forgave him long ago. How can one can angry to their tou-san ne?(_ Yep that's right tou-san _). So he explained about his and his friend Shodaime Hokage had flaws which in near future he had known that even with such ambition that creating village under every clan as one village, will be taken by darkness in future. He tried in his own way to warn him, but he misunderstood it and made him to deflect from village. As everyone knows that action are louder than words, so he took in his hand and attacked him with bijuu. But it even made him as badman in konoha history books(_ I'm beginning to understand what madara ojii-san thought). _But when he was defeated, he sank to river which resuced by my mom and save his life(_ aww _). I know you look it like romantic feelings, but this was before coming to konoha.Our clan-members are travellers which we travel around the world through many times.Now let's leave juicy details as you grow up you will know(_ aw man _).When i was born dad thought me everything that he known even activation of sharingan i have(_ gasp

 _Yep even you could have, if you learn about chakra you could just send it to your eyes.(_ ok first job is to learn about chakra, then just channel to your eyes just like tou-san said _).Now about it you are only true blooded uchiha in this world(_ What! _.As every uchiha in here are half-blooded uchiha, who are all betrayers of uchiha clan in there.Ok back to topic, as Namikaze we simply are acrobatist which mainly involves speed and unbelivable flexibility that you can dodge any traps in an area. As i'm having both bloods of Uchiha and Namikaze, which helped me to initiate modification of **Hiraishin no jutsu** **(Flying** **Thunder God Technique)** which helps me to be transport myself to many places.If you confused,what it is, The tri-prong kunai with some seals in my office is what i known for_ _as **Kiiroi senko(The Yellow Flash).** But this is not my INVENTION but MODIFICATION. It was invented by Nidaime Hokage,Tobirama senju,your mother's side grandfather().You will learn when you read your mother's letter. Back to topic as i said it could even modify it to make even faster at same time being complexed. I have left everything in a wooden box as it has key to open our library. Use it wisely, don't betray anyone and don't prided like Uchiha, only sharingan is just tool to help you in a way, that's my tou-san's important first lesson in my training._

 _Good luck Naruto,I will be watching you from above._

 _(Your mother never believed anyone but me lately when she came here sochi.so be careful when you going to her room. Because there are some seals which neutralize even for Uzumaki bloods. But only her or you can only enter safely there. But anyways be cautious around her room,ne.)_

 _Yours loving Tou-san,_

 _Minato Namikaze-Uchiha,_

 _Yondaime Hokage._

Let's just say Naruto was shocked was an understatement. But Naruto was an grandson of konoha's most criminal slash that most lovable man for sake of his friend which sociaty blamed him and make him to run off,just to see flaws in it, was the thinking he thought. _Just too tell the flaws in it and it couldn't understand him,It just making me worried about as how deep it has its darkness_ he thought worriedly.So after reading again, he unseal the scroll that contains wooden box and opened it. It looks like an key for some place. But only Naruto knows it's for some purpose, his parent's library. So he searched rooms which match description as his tou-san letter said. Which after a minute, he came to a room which match description that had said in tou-san's letter. When he came door closed with sealing matrix, he thought as with great inspection, _'Hmm_ _which this means it need some blood to specify if it is master or its blood-related and it like it could self-repair itself.Kaa-san you're genius in funinjutsu. I like it'_ he thought. And hence with that he finished his inspection in _Funinjutsu_ and slashed himself in his fingers and spilled it to door. The sealing matrix came alive for some seconds before it open the door to its new master. when he came he saw the letter in middle of table. But being survivour of beatings, he became cautious which his mother could made some traps in it. so he slowly but stealthyly gone to table and see if it has some traps are not as it described like tou-san's letter.There's no traps, so he let his guard little down,and took the letter quickly. When after some nothing happens,he began to open envelope and began to read. But before reading,envelope scratched its skin and took some blood to reveal its contents. Seeing this in shock and exitement,he couldn't do but to envy about _funinjustu_ skills of his mother.When he began to take to read letter,what confused him was not one letter came but a letter and three more envelope in it. He decided to read this and then read another one. What shocked to core was when he read inside letter contents...again to his core.

 _Dear Naru-chan,_

 _What i'm going to tell you is not everyone known even i had secret but deeper than your tou-san's. As I'm not only an Uzumaki but also an Senju(_ gasp _).Yep one day a lady was injured on a lake which when Tobirama took a picnic with his family,he saw an ally injured and it was an women. So he called help, which his family heard and rushed to him. When they asked what happened,with his stotic natured face,he shown direction of an injured women. So they gasped and rushed to her to help.Eventually when they healed and asked what happened, she told her story and Tobirama shocking to others began to be sympatic and asked condelonses to her lose and stayed there for whole night.When they where in tents of that Uzumaki women,she saw his face was always remained stotic. But his eyes was in sorrow state as he was suffering from something. In her mind, it was nagging but decided to shurg it. But silence was there and the question was nagging,so she asked, it was like a similar hyuga i know who stutter_ _.When she stutter and asked the question,but being getting impatient with silence,he ask to speak without stuttering. So she spoke and asked the question,he surprised to see one had see through his stotic expression,which changed his heart and began to answer from his heart by telling his fairshare story. After some time when he finished his story,she began to sad smile which she implements her condolenses to him. He understood it and asked to sleep with her with some blushes around it. she seems to take it as pranking oppurtunity and she pranked him by speaking him sexually. But it gets real and eventually they had done sex and slept peacefully. At next day,when they awoke they were naked and suddenly remembered what they had done.she had sex with a Senju and not normal senju its Tobirama Senju. Eventually they had to go to konoha. So they departed silently with some tears in both faces and never seen again.Why i'm telling this story,because i'm the daughter of Tobirama Senju.So you have both Uchiha and Senju fortunes for you. I should have thought that when you came here by time which must you be read your tou-san's letter. Back to topic,as you have both clans fortunes which your richest kid in world now. As an Uzumaki and as an Namikaze for now you have to read all politics tactics and strategies which should been used in battle field. As both me and your tou-san have seen mostly wit only wins even in war._

 _Which makes you have cousin named Tsunade,which she losting Senju fortunes with her gamblings, for stopping it you have to train Naru-chan. you have time-sealed room to manipulate the time itself. In there you can complete your training literally in short-time period. But using **Kage Bushin no justu(Shadow Clone Technique)** with this, will literally make you a god among shinobi,even kages. So try it out Naru-chan._

 _As for justus you can allow to use our library. But learn every jutsus to its master_

 _level or even godly level that many would want.Ah i forgot your doujustu, as for your doujustu it only come to Uzumaki who are royal blood.Its known as Elemental eye which it could literally can do what all bloodliners have. Like you could use **Mokuton** if you could combine **Doton** (Earth), **Suiton** (Water) and some Yin chakra. Everybody thinks that just only combination of Doton and Suiton is enough. But what they don't think is **Mokuton** is a life which only when you combine with Yin chakra works. If you think what's that, its nothing but spiritual part of chakra which chakra consists of both Physical and spiritual part of chakra as which you'll know when you read about chakra. Ok moving on you have doubts of why you never believed in konoha shinobi and this many traps, I mention you that Uzushiogakure no Sato was destroyed by alliegences of Kumo(Cloud),Iwa(Rock),Kiri(Water)and finally Konoha(Leaf) as i said in first letter. Konoha is in top list after i learned about the treachery that done. But it was too late as i married and i'm having infant with me. So naru-chan, if you read this just avenge for our family that betrayed by this village by living and be as a flight-risk person. I know this is lengthy order for you but i know you can do it. You can Naru-chan you can. Just remember piece of advice from great perverted person named jiraiya,you will know if you read legendary sannin's tale, that don't ever get pride inside your head, don't show unnecessary justus to enemy but needed to be quick to kill._

 _Good luck sochi,I will seeing you from above._

 _Yours forever loving Kaa-san_

 _Kushina Uzumaki-Senju._

To be suprised is an understatement but now he has both Uchiha and Senju bloods running through him was an amazing things that had done to him. Now he has one goal which reach everyjutsu in the world to god mastery level and read many books as he can.

Now he has purpose which has to make proud by mastering all elements to godly amount and he has not been slept he worried that he had to go out to buy groceries but he need not to worried if he mastered **Mokuton**. But he had to wait until he need to master it. He just to going to bedroom and slept there. But the biggest relivement going to begin.

 ** _Naruto's Mindscape_**

As Naruto slept in bedroom he's drawn to his subconscious by unknown factor. He thought about what happened then he thought about something that bijuu sealed so he quickly concentrate his mind into something else and it changed into he thought and gone to deepest side which resides kyuubi no yoko.

After some time he reaches there and sees it sleeping in his fox form. It starts to wake up and see its surprise in its mindscape location. Then it seen its jailor and crack a smile to him(though it look like smile for fox) and asks" **Did you change this ningen?"** with its booming voice. Naruto replied "Yep and what's a ningen?" asked curiously. It explained as they are with chakra are known as ningens. Naruto smiles sadly and asked"You seems like a Good demon..uh creature,why did you attack the village anyway?". It was a good question that made the fox to stop what its doing and see its jailors eyes. There were only innocent curiosity no bad thing has there even it check his emotions were there is no bad things in it. For once it made fox to show her kindness. Yep ladies and gentlemen kyuubi no yoko is a female after all. For once why it creates tsunamis, earthquakes and other natural disasters? Just because she was in periods after all. Like everywomen she also had, that's why it creates so many natural disasters. So she said " **I would like to change my body,so i won't have neck problems"**. Naruto intelligently"huh" is only response before blinding light which was there was fallen angel to him.

She has body and flawless skin that many would die for. Her body covered with fur which covered most areas as a dress to her. She had DD-cup breast which has flawless curved body that toned with dark-red colour which matches her fur on it. she had nine tails that swayed with pride. About face well she has heart shaped face that toned her skin colour which it has beautiful red eyes that no one could imagine, her total face is just a goddess with her body,she is like an fallen angel to him.

She giggled with Naruto's shocked expression. Foxes are trickers and pranksters like Uzumaki clan. That's why she only reside in an Uzumaki. So she thought about play a prank on him, so she cutely give him a sexy pose and asked" **Do you like what you see Naruto-kun?** ". That question made him come from strance and saw it again which his shock was "ARE YOU A WOMEN?". Which she took a wrong way as" **Do you have any problem in there?** " with her suppressed growl. Which Naruto said as"Nope just asking. In books it read as 'bijuus are mindless genderless monsters' thats why I asked that". That made Kyuubi calm down, only some. In her anger,she let some Killing Intent _(KI for short. From now on i call it KI which makes my fingers to be less hurt)._ Naruto froze in the with his eyes are like pop out of eyesockets and his facial expressions are like gapping like fish and with sweat comes from his head. Kyuubi seen this minimize her KI to none which made naruto to breathe out which he doesn't know he hold right now. She had apologic expression in her face and she faced down " **I'm sorry** ". "Its okay kyuubi-chan." " **But my anger all directed to insolent humans who elobrate in a wrong way**." "Umm.. Can I ask why? 'cause I'm confused in this part."

 ** _Of course_** ** _he doesn't know, hmm... how about little explanation about us_** she thought. So with her she explained how she with her other brothers and sisters are born and era's usage about chakra are all she explained detailed manner. With that she explained about Chakra's Creation and First Progenitor of Chakra, _Kayuya_ _Otsutsuki_. Her nature and about her life she lived with her children which one of them is known as Rikudou Sennin(Sage of Six Paths)named _Hagoromo Otsutsuki_. And the other one was Hyuga's and Kayuya's clan-god, _Hamura Otsutsuki_. _Hagoromo Otsutsuki_ or Rikudou Sennin had his chakra which transferred his chakra to all which he thought to be tool for peace. But even that he didn't understand human greed for more,thanks to his two children who are _Ashura and Indra Otsutsuki_. When its time to chose his creed's head which is ninshu he preched,he chose _Ashura Otsutsuki_. By that he made mistake and passed away. _Indra_ was very angry which led him to fight to his own brother for some power. which led it to clan war era. That's where _Hashirama_ _Senju_ who is from _Ashura's_ clansmen known as Senju clan,and _Madara Uchiha_ who is from _Indra's_ clansmen known as Uchiha clan alliance together and work hard to create their part of dream with to create a village that's now. He can control bijuus by his **Mokuton** (wood) which was greater to konoha and capture all of it. which in first kage summit,he gave all for free for connecting factors of all Five Great Village. But it was a plain failure,with now considering status of what miserable level the jinchuriki's are. And she finished at what happened to her even till now. and she finished her lecture and she saw that many emotions such as shock,sorrow,anger,happiness and finally shock...again.

For Naruto this was endless amount of shocking experience in his life and thought about many things as humans have greed to never ending and made suffering for their satisfaction and finally thinking about stupidity of Shodaime Hokage done for every jinchuriki he had done indirectly. So he pleged himself to free this world from this hatred that had from very beginning. Which kyuubi was shocked as his thinking can be heard in this mindscape since it is his, but when he heard it she smiled and thought that she found the child that said to all bijuus by Rikudou Sennin. Naruto smiled to her and said"Yep i have good grasp about history of this land now,thanks to you kyuubi-chan." " **It's Kyoki** " "Huh" " **My name Naruto-kun, it's kyoki** " "Oh ok Kyoki-chan" _Kyoki huh what a beautiful name she had_ he thought. she giggled and said " **Why thank you naruto-kun,thanks for complement which many haven't said that though** " Naruto shocked and she said" **In here you're thoughts can be heard clearly to others those who are sealed** " Naruto then understand what happened and like that he scratch his head embarrassingly which was cute to her and said " **KAWAII** " and glop him with hug. Being a four year old and done that which had cute face with those curious blue ocean-like eyes and also had face that had three whisker marks made any women to do that, 'cause cute things are weakness of women.

After glop him sometime and let him to breathe air,she saw his memories which made anyone in right mind sick and some gruelsome things that even she can't do it are happen to him,she determined to help his training in all ways that her previous container thoughts were excellent and excel in godly ways. So she called him to go to sleep for now.

 ** _Namikaze Mansion_**

Naruto sleeps with smiles in face and it's midnight even it happen to be tell long story of history of this land, it's only midnight that's the speciality of mindscape which inside it doubles the time than outside.

 ** _Naruto's mindscape_**

Now we see Kyoki works with his DNA that has long ancestral bloodlines which are more powerful than people are now. Unconsciously she lead her one of power which by seeing their eyes it could identify and copy any time of bloodline, person's information and many things and Unconsciously inserted into his DNA with Saiyan's Strength and Immortality,Magical techniques in elements similar to chakra,Soul Slaying techniques and Soul sword which made yin and yang part of chakra to be divided into to for better performance, Alucard's Insane Lust for Blood and Fights, Immortality,Soul Capture,Knowledge of seals on him to control power,Cadis Etrama Di Raizel,an Noblesse which made him as Vampire lord to be control anyone even her and doing this even more than humans imagine and activate his blood power,Uzumaki's doujustu and their special chakra to eliminate flaws in their body,Minato's and Tobirama's intellect and 'accidentaly' brought knowledge about strategies,seals and emotion reading to counter any problems and unconsciously she activate creator's bloodline which it gives power above three entities appear together it made him a god among men. Now she know how to train him so just to wait to wake up and make him to be train with instructions.

 ** _Namikaze Mansion_**

During his DNA changes, his body reacted as per his changes which first changes is his muscles are gained and also his monkey tail,but after sometime the tail eventually gave out on its own but had his teeth grown enlongated and sharpened his teeth,after some time his hair gets spiker and mixed with black,blonde,silver and red together made some mixed liked his center part is blonde while some parts are black and some mixed with each other then some parts are silver and blonde mixed with silver in some parts then red in some parts and blond with red in some parts which made his hair look like enigma to all. His eyes are turned into violet due to blue mingled with red, his facial made somewhat regal which lost some baby fat in it. And also sword near his bed. Naruto now completely look like different man.

 _AAAND cut. This is what naruto going to be and yes many universes are added in this fiction. This is my first godly powered naruto fiction which i made. And also this is my first fiction written in naruto so reviews and Oh I forgot something...aah the spy isn't it let's see about the situation he's in shall we?_

 ** _Underground ROOT Base_**

 _Danzo Shimara_ ,teammate of _Hiruzen_ _Sarutobi_ ,Sandaime Hokage,Elder of council chambers and secretly ROOT's founder,since it disbanded by Sandaime Hokage for various purpose which is still running secretly by civilian councilers,now waiting for spy which he send to spy about kyuubi's jinchuriki, _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_ ,Yes he known this secret from his birth,which made him to send to ROOT training program to be trained as shinobi,but sandaime refused to it and put him in an orphanage that now kicked out of him. Danzo patience seems to be thined out,so he called out another member. "Yes milord" in monotone voice perfect for a shinobi,"I send one of our member to spy on kyuubi's jinchuriki which take him so long" "What shall i do? milord" " Find him before any ANBU finds him. Now." " Yes milord." He vanished by _leaf shushin._

 ** _(After ten minutes)_**

 ** _Underground ROOT Base_**

ROOT Member came "Milord,he's dead milord due to electrocution" Danzo was shocked but remained impassive as always and asked "Explain" " He tried to get inside the Namikaze Mansion,milord which it electrocuted him to dead and turned into ashes,milord only his face mask remained there milord, what to do now?milord". Danzo remained impassive silently thought sometime and send him off. He silently began to plan to enter somehow due to kyuubi jinchuriki's entry in there, there's no way to be entered without blood so he's out of options and remained to be patient for now. _'We need to be wait when he got out of that mansion and spy him again'_ he thought. Yes for now he needed to be just be patient to come out of kyuubi jinchuriki.

 ** _Hokage Tower(midnight)_**

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi_ ,Sandaime Hokage was Wrecked as he feared that Naruto to be gone and searched by **_crystal ball_** jutsu which he found Namikaze Mansion's bedroom( _before transformation begin_ ),which he shocked and feared that he known to truth now than that are meant to be happen. _Sigh Minato he knows everything,now i can't be secretive anymore, i'm sorry Minato but he forced to be told now_ he thought sadly when he saw his successor's portrait. _Hmm.. Tomorrow I need to tell why I didn't tell things right from start and all circumstances now. Hiruzen be prepared for tomorrow's test of your escapism_ he thought amusedly.

For everyone, tomorrow will be a great turning point of everyone's life.

 _Annnd REAL cut. Seriously i need an remainder to what i write in my fiction. What your all reading, yes i forget alright yeesh such a disappointing on myself. Ok mytalk aside comment about my story and review it please. For now Ja ne from you as an Author. Ja ne._


	3. chapter 3

_well hello again, my dear readers those who read this story. i would like to present next story to you. so happy reading._

"Hi" Normal talking.

'Hi' Normal thinking.

" **Hi** " Bijuu's talking.

' ** _Hi_** ' Bijuu's mental connection speech,thinking.

 _Hi_ letter reading,justus,names.

 **Hi** blood-line limit,elemental affinities.

 ** _Hi_** places,titles in japanese

( ** _Hi_** ) places with time,names in japanese

( _Hi_ ) letter thought,author notifications in chapters

(Hi) naruto thought while letter reading,elemntal affinities english names.

 _Hi_ author thoughts outside chapters.

 **Chapter:3**

 **Training Regime and Forgiving about Past**

 ** _Namikaze Mansion(The Next Day)_**

For Naruto,he slept like a child today as he slept in his parent's bedroom,which he felt warmth like never before as he never slept comfortable like this due to orphanage lady treated him like dirt. He first didn't know why, but when she just threw him out, his curiousity led to Hokage Tower, which he found why he treated like that, but due to beatings he matured more than his body did,so he understood what and why his tou-san done to him, which it led to forgive him. And also he knew that his parents loved him from heart, not they left him like villagers say. He satisfied with the result and his internal thoughts made him to wake him up early as 6'0 clock,and made his own breakfast which he learned from orphanage library.Due to his sleepiness he didn't see his body transformations. After he cooked it, nothing big just french toast and some juice, but for him its just big to him and start to eat it. After eating he going to wash it,but as alert seal activate and he gone to see what's happening outside. When he's outside at near gate,as he seen himself near fountain, which shocked him as he had pale skin,toned body with some muscles which made him like a god, but his face, his hair kind of enigma which had four different colours in random areas, his eyes became violet-ish in colour, his face look like regal and royal look, all in all he's a god in here. After inspection of his face, he seen its Sandaime Hokage which came in front of his parents house. Hiruzen shocked by his physical changes in naruto's body. "'sigh' What do you want jiji?"Naruto asks with surprise look and uninterested look " Can you just open gates, i have to talk with you in private" Hiruzen asked which Naruto nods and open gates to allow to come and closed it when he came. He guided to living room and made him to sit on sofa,which gladly accepts and sits. Naruto sits on opposite sofa and asked "Now you want to know about my reaction of relevantion about my parents,correct". Hiruzen shocked"That's right my boy, but how did you know about it".' _I don't know, but act as you know it before,Naruto_ ' he thought "Well as you're the Hokage for nothing, so just guess it in curious,why?" "Just curious Naruto just curious" Hiruzen said. ' _Hmm he seems to take even little info.and find about everything. He has your intellect,Minato'_ he thought curiously. "Penny for thoughts?" Naruto asked amusedly. Hiruzen said"Nothing just thinking about you Naruto, so how you cope up with news you received" "I'm naturally fine but just wind up and shockingly having this news just made to realize as any child heard just tran-drum about everything to everyone which make you more paperwork and more misunderstand it and create civil war which will make destruction to konoha, am i right?Hokage-sama"he answered with uninterested tone with intelligent answer. Hiruzen shocked beyond and asked"How did you know all that Naruto?" "Just curiousity guess" he answered. ' _It seems he strategically move this hmm... Naruto how you grown like this_ ' Hiruzen thought sadly.' _That's because of abuse,Sandaime. WAIT... how did i know his thoughts,and looks like i had my intellect developed futher to not been question. I need to ask her,but not now,after he's gone_ ' Naruto thought. "Could you say what happened to you,naruto?"Hiruzen asked. " Hmm.. about that, let's just say my bloodline activated due to shocking relevations"Naruto said unimpressively. "But how your parents have no such thing!" 3rd hokage asked suprisingly as naruto said "It's because only once in every few generations can get it,since its law of it,I get that. However after my generation it will not be passed to my children." answered smartly. Hiruzen didn't know what to do,like there no information beyond he said and no information about his bloodline,so he asked somewhat curiously"What it will do naruto?",suddenly Kyoki said' ** _Just tell him you have super strength,speed,durability,pain tolerance... and increase in decency?_** ' naruto smartly asked ' _huh_ ', Kyoki said ' ** _Oh I forgot to tell you because of tweaking the seal, i create mental connection with you,naruto_** ' ' _ok,but about you said, is it happened to me_ ' ' ** _Umm.. yes it has the proof is you physical appearance now isn't it?_** ' ' _Umm.. yes it seems so,but what happened to me anyway_ ' ' ** _I'll tell you later,first finish this conversation so we can speak on_** ' ' _umm..ok_ ' was only his reply. Hiruzen thought he seems to be waiting for long time but only five minutes,after that naruto said "Let's just say i have super strength,speed, durability,pain tolerance,senses etc. that's all i know,jiji" ' _Hmm..so he's not ready to reveal what could do so forcing him would be choice,but let's see if he tackles this_ ' he thought and asked "As i'm the Hokage of this village,tell me what you know naruto" with stern voice that says no holding it, but naruto smartly "You can't as I'm civilian now,so you can't order me like you do to shinobi yet,hokage-sama,so just stop bluffing and start returning now,hokage-sama" with amused smile in his face. Hiruzen shocked and had amused smile after some time and say "Just a leader whom I need,Naruto you're improving good" sagely for some reason. After some silence between them,Naruto said "If that's what you came,then you got your result, could you please kindly walk out,hokage-sama,as if some one thinks this me in their saviour's home then you know what happen you know" wisely with some facts. Hiruzen sighed and thought' _It seems he just close to everyone as she did,Minato your viilage done idiotic thing and try to kill loyal one of this village. Hmm... i can ask him about his training, if he trains here, he'll just enter as genin after test. it must be that what i wish_ ' he thought and ask " where would you train naruto-kun?" " I'll be training here,hokage-sama. But don't worry I'll be enter into genin teams after they are all selected. If they all clan-heir selected,ok jiji?" " It seems to be satisfied, Naruto. I shall be going to finish paperworks. Bye naruto-kun" "Bye jiji, before that can you send some groceries for each month,'cause it's dying,so you know" " Of course I'll help naruto-kun,anyways bye naruto-kun" " bye jiji" naruto sends him to gate and closes gate and rushes to door and closed it. He let out his breath that he holding without his knowledge. He next wanted to ask kyoki as ' _ok what happened to me now Kyoki_ ' ' ** _Umm..just mediate, and you'll come and see what happened to yourself,ne_** ' she said mischievously. He took deep breath and start to mediate. After some time he gone to mindscape.

 ** _Naruto's Mindscape_**

As naruto entered into his mindscape,he was glopped him with hug that made him to fall him along her down to grassy ground. When she saw her face with smile , he smile her and asked "What you done to my body women?" " **Just activating some of your bloodlines that's all,why** " "so what my so-called ' bloodline' can do kyoki-chan" " **Greater things than you imagine** " " Like what i can fly and teleport to any place"he asked jokingly 'cause he didn't believe he did had bloodline,so he tried to play along to find what did she done to her body and mainly his DNA. What next she told shocked him when she said " **Yep you can if you had enough training naruto** " "But how i don't have any bloodline by my parents,so how kyoki-chan" " **Yes your parents don't had, but that doesn't mean that your DNA didn't have, would you naruto?** " "Are you telling the truth,kyoki-chan?" " **Yep i just activate the bloodlines that all"** "Okay,wait what bloodlines, i thought you activated only one not many" " **Yep since those are treated you bad 'cause of me, and also for birthday gifts i done that,just activated 5 only naruto** " " well what are they?" " **Hmm... well, let's see vampires immortality,bloodlust, durability and controlling bijuus and commanding all people no matter how powerful they are,creating any material out of nothing,creating jutsus,Tobirama,minato's intellect,saiyan's powers and that's all naruto** " she said with goofy-innocent smile. He thought about it and he did like anyone did,he fainted. kyoki giggled when see this scene and wake him up by slapping his face and ass. Which it wakes him up and thought about she said and smiled at her "Yosh I'm going to train senseless i think." " **Yep due to your training yourself,i had some taijustu kata's i know,if you want to learn on, you could contact me, I'll help you to train.** " " Actually i need workout do you have any ideas" " **Your mother said she create time-mainpulating seals in a room,right?** " "well yes, how can i do for it even if i train, I can't master to godly level" " **Naruto first get out and find chakra, there's way to speed up the training so do it.** " " Ok,geesh what a slave-driver" he said lazily," **Did you said anything,naruto?** " " Umm...nope, I'll be going now, ok bye." he quickly vanishes from his mindscape without seen mischievous smile on her face.

 ** _Namikaze Mansion_**

When he opened his eyes, he heard" ** _Good naru-kun you wake up now, let's get training started. First if you have to feel chakra when you feel it as warm water-like energy take it to surface naruto,ok._** " "ok,kyoki-chan" he said and concentrate of finding what see describe is there. After ten minutes being stubborn,he continued to search it. when he found out he just take it and let it out of his body. when it reached his body it's feels like dam has released his water,so much power it released which on outside it created shockwave and chakra grown like tower which it increases to grown. Kyoki was shocked to see what's happening outside which his chakra grows and grows now which like now he has jounin level chakra now,This is FOUR year old For-Kami sake,and he has what most jounins and some elite level jounin has so he needed her impossible but hellish training to control this chakra of his. she thought for some time and crack a smile that had only pure amount of pain," ** _Naruto, you did it,now release your concentration,naruto_** " she feared he'll fell down afterwards, but to her shock what happened was unnatural all every-ninjas. When he released his concentration, he felt like only a small amount is gone, THIS IS FOUR YEAR OLD FOR KAMI-SAKES, and he has high stamina which like infinity which for everyone feels shaken for first time releasement of his/her chakra, naruto looks like just winded up somehow. She snapped out of trance, when he asked "How did i do,kyoki-chan?" " ** _That was very good naruto,well don't you want to sleep naruto?_** "she asked doubtfully. He said "Umm...nope I don't, it's looks like i can go just like this for full day,Kyoki-chan". she was just shocked to hear this answer, as she looked for NOT this answer to hear,but when she heard THIS answer, she cracked a sadistic smile, which represents pain and enjoyment of bloodthirsty. so she just said " ** _Ok naruto, now for next, I'm going to show you the technique,which is known as Kage Bushin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique). This is technique which only you can do it naruto, just use plus handsign and think your chakra as splitting into two naruto_** " "'sigh' Yep let's do this". which he didn't know about her training experience,so he just did what she said, and results was instaneous,which he create not only two but two hundred clones. She shell-shocked to see this,but what she thought was ' ** _WHAT! This is literally godly amount of chakra he has, so his training regime will be one of his league,kukukuku, naruto you can blame me for sometime naruto,but because of this you'll be a god beyond like of shinobi,kukukuku, that's a promise,naruto_** '

she thought and snapped when she heard "Whoa kyoki-chan, did you see this?" **" _How could I not be naruto? but because of this your training will be harder than everyone, do you ready for this,naruto?_ " **"Yep, gladly. But what to do with them now." " ** _Just simple, command them to go to library,and dispell them in every ten seconds,'cause you don't want to suffer mental stress,ne naruto_** " " Yep, your right I'll do it.". He turned to his clones and said "Yo, bro's I'm here to just say that why don't you go to our family library and read some jutsus and also some politics and some _Funinjutsu_ ,ne" they said "Ok,but assign us what to do boss", all clone agreed to his statement. Naruto in struck now, he didn't know what to do,then suddenly kyoki said " ** _Just concentrate my chakra which is red and use Kage Bushin,naruto. I'll take care of it._ " **He agreed and did what she said,and used it and result, nine-tailed bijuu is in human form outside. She said **"Now split in two for yourself"** , when she said it obeyed without any commitment. " **Now in this group yourself split into ten and read various types of jutsus, even _Senjustu_ if you had left over in this group you can help in group that reading jutsus,ok?**" "Ossu,boss" and they gone to library " **Now for you, I give you read just some politics and some civilian and survival tactics, and some battle strategies which will be grouped into same as 10,but if any leftover,then just join in any groups you like** " "Ossu,boss" and they gone to library. when she was about to turn,real one asked "What about me,kyoki-chan?" " **Hmm... about you, just make Chi Bushin by following me,ok Naruto** " seems unconvinced but did what she told and six **Chi Bushins** came out of life. she said " **Here's the scroll train in time-manipulation room for Eight-decades,ok?** " "Ossu,boss" " **But when you training with that scroll, do it in increasing order, for instance if one do's one time,other one must do double-times,if you six person you know what it is and also double it each year,'kay** " clones shell-shocked but said nonetheless "Ossu,boss" and gone to their training. Naruto was shocked and feared for his wellbeing but when she called him as" **Naru-kun~~** " well considering their state,his will be most unfortunate, so he just going to accept what will his training be,and just going to began his training now.

For him hellish training of eight years,just began. But after eight years, he'll be a god among shinobis.

 _Annnd cut. That's it folks for this chapter. Next chapter, he'll be a different from what you have seen,and also have different personality and godly amount of power which will be beyond kami's power. But just because it just don't thing he'll be flashy and all powerful, he'll be wiser and also strategy planner and be clever in any problems he faces. Like he done now. so,Ja ne from your very own author. Ja ne._


End file.
